Blind
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Could Shelley really be cheating? Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


"_After all this time. I never thought we'd be here. Never thought we'd be here. When my love for you was blind. But I couldn't make you see it. Couldn't make you see it. That I loved you more than you'll ever know. When part of me died when I let you go!"_

_© Life house - Blind 2005_

There had been much to celebrate of late, except for defeating the Ori. So when someone had something to celebrate, they celebrated it in style.

It was the engagement party of two of the SGC's finest, Lieutenant Carrie Walters and Colonel Andrew Reynolds. Lieutenant Walters was a nurse in the base's infirmary. Colonel Reynolds had been in charge of SG3 for the last few years. They'd been going out for several months until a week ago Reynolds proposed.

The party was held at Andrew's house, finding it just big enough for his friends, all of his friends.

Shelley stood by the table in the kitchen, going through the bottles to see which she could drink without getting too drunk before the night was over. Daniel was the designated driver for the night. Knowing that it had been a long time since his wife had let her hair down and relax and let her have this one night. Shelley picked up a bottle of vodka and poured it into the glass, followed by a little bit of cola. Her eyes looked around the room. Teal'c and Vala ensconced in a corner, whispering. Whatever the two of them had to talk about, Shelley didn't know. But she had seen certain looks between the two of them lately. Surely Teal'c had better taste in women than Vala Mal Doran!

There was still this slight animosity between her and Shelley, which had cooled slightly since her drunken singing in the bar a few weeks ago! At times, Shelley actually liked Vala, which scared her.

Her eyes moved further, seeing Daniel talking to Cam. Her husband smiled back at her, still love in his eyes after almost 6 years of marriage. Despite their problems, they loved each other. Cam nodded back at her in acknowledgment.

The redhead turned, feeling someone standing behind her, Colonel Reynolds standing behind her, holding a bottle of beer in his hands. He smiled, a smile Shelley hadn't seen in such a long time.

"It's a great party," Shelley said.

"It is," Reynolds said, looking around the room.

His eyes falling on that of his fiancé, giving her a quick smile before turning back towards Shelley. The redhead placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding as their conversation progressed!

From the other side of the room, Mitchell and Daniel watched, wondering what they could be talking about.

"They seem quite friendly?" Cam said.

Daniel nodded. He'd always known that they had seen each other whilst they were both working at Area 51. But it had only been a brief romance until Shelley had been reassigned to the SGC. Then for some reason Major Reynolds as he was then, also got transferred. Surely It had to have been a coincidence. Daniel didn't know exactly what there relationship had been since then! Not that he even asked.

Mitchell took a swig of his beer.

"Shelley told me that they used to date!"

Cam practically spat out his beer at hearing such a revelation. He studied Daniel's face, looking for a clue to see if he minded or not.

"And your okay, what that?" Cam asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Mitchell looked into the kitchen, seeing Reynolds and Mrs J having an intense conversation.

"Not many men would be comfortable with their wives being friendly with their ex's! Especially with one…."

"What?"

"Okay.. With a wife especially as hot as yours."

Daniel didn't know whether or not to take it as a compliment or not. But decided to anyways. It was true, Shelley was hot, incredibly sexy. And from time to time, Daniel thought that he was the only one who saw it, obviously not! There was just something about her that everyone seemed to like.

"….. thanks."

"But come on. You've never gotten jealous?"

"No."

"In all the years you've been together you've never gotten jealous?"

The archaeologist stood for a moment, surveying his wife and the Colonel next to her. There hadn't been anything to be jealous of! For all he knew they hadn't had much contact with each other over the last few years. But they did seem a bit cosy for occasional friends. Daniel shook his head.

"There's nothing to be jealous about! Shelley wouldn't…"

"Yeah, but what about Reynolds?"

Daniel shook his head. He didn't want to get into this. He just wanted Shelley to be happy for once. Neither of them had had much to be happy about lately. After her abduction, she had thrown herself into her work, spending less time at home than Daniel had done. Their marriage had gone through some tough times over the last few years, but nothing as tough as this. They had gone through counselling, anything to get their relationship back on track. And it seemed to be working.

Both of them looked across the room, noticing that Shelley and the colonel's little chat had taken a turn. They saw Shelley's hand on his, as though offering comfort. Daniel's eyes widened as his wife began to move closer to another man. This wasn't what he had in mind when he told her to let her hair down. No man wanted to see that. Especially when it was someone's engagement party. Daniel thought for a moment, realising that he had lied to Mitchell. He had been jealous, a long time ago, and it was the craziest thing to be jealous of. Of how close she and her ex assistant Robert used to be, before they found out that it had been him who had been responsible for her abduction by Nathan Williams. Seeing how close they were, seeing how they used to laugh at the slightest thing. Now he understood how Shelley could be jealous of Vala! Telling her on numerous occasions that there could never be anything between them.

Daniel couldn't stop looking, wondering what Shelley was doing. He'd never seen her look like that before, calm and totally at ease.

"You want another beer?" Daniel asked.

Mitchell nodded, swigging back the last few drops in his bottle. He saw Daniel take the short walk across the room towards the kitchen, stopping at the table where his wife was standing.

"I'll talk to you later!" Colonel Reynolds said as he noticed Daniel standing behind them.

Shelley nodded, turning quickly, into the arms of her husband. She looked up, smiling sweetly at him. Her hand reached up, brushing some stray piece of material off his shirt. Daniel was wearing that pale blue shirt she loved him in. Making the most of his blue eyes.

"Your not ready to leave yet, are you?" she asked.

"No, no," Daniel said, shaking his head.

He picked up 2 more beers off the table, gesturing one across the room towards Mitchell.

"We can stay a bit longer. We don't need to get back for the child minder till about 10."

Shelley nodded. Daniel took her hand, leading her back out into the living room. He held it tightly. There had a slight rise in their physical contact of late. A sex life finally reminiscent of when they first got married, ascension not included.

They sat on an empty chair, Shelley sitting on Daniel's lap, with his arms around her waist. It was at times like Daniel liked, which were few and far between. Shelley lay back into him as he kissed the back of neck. The redhead giggled, moving on his lap to get a better look at her lover.

"Stop it," she giggled.

The party began to quieten down as Colonel Reynolds and Carrie entered the room, preparing to give a speech. They stood in the middle of the room, directly in front of Shelley and Daniel. Daniel held onto his wife tighter than before, pulling her back to him. Reynolds looked down at the redhead, not even looking at Daniel. His eyes firmly on his ex.

Reynolds cleared his throat before getting up the courage to speak.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. You've made this a great night,"

He looked behind him, seeing Carrie smiling, reaching out to grab his hand.

"I'd also like to thank Carrie for agreeing to marry me."

Everyone began to clap. Vala practically smacking her hands together, loving an emotional speech. Finally, Carrie felt his hand in hers, pulling her closely for a kiss. Shelley leant forward, snatching the beer from Daniel's hand and taking several gulps, almost choking.

"Steady!" he whispered.

The couple began to kiss. Shelley wriggled on Daniel's lap, her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"I should get that!"

She disappeared into the kitchen, flipping over her cell phone. Daniel looked on, the concerned father. There was something else! Ever since they'd interrupted them in the kitchen, Shelley had been more attentive than usual, sitting on his lap and swigging his beer.

It was as though she was trying to make Reynolds jealous!

A few seconds later, Shelley emerged from the kitchen, clutching her cell to her chest.

"That was the baby sitter, Kennedy's been sick!"

Daniel stood quickly from his chair, worried.

"Is she okay?"

His wife nodded.

"Yeah she's okay, she just wants her mommy."

"I'll go with you,"

Daniel headed towards the coat room, picking up Shelley's coat with his own. Shelley turned towards Reynolds, shaking her head.

"I'm really sorry about this, I have to go."  
"Of course! It's okay!"

Reynolds opened his arms, pulling her into a soft hug. Daniel stood next to Carrie, holding his wife's coat in his hand. Finally Shelley was let go, letting Daniel help her on with her coat.

Daniel turned towards Mitchell.

"Can you make sure Vala gets back to the base!" he said.

Mitchell nodded. Shelley sighed, frustrated that whilst his daughter was sick, Daniel was more concerned about Vala and if she made it back to the base okay.

In the car on the ride home, Shelley didn't say anything. Her mind seemingly pre-occupied.

Daniel stood in the doorway of his daughters bedroom, smiling as Shelley started reading Kennedy a story. Mia was fast asleep in the next bed, quietly snoring. Even for a 5 year old, it was cute, her sinus's definitely inherited from her father. After the use of medication over the last few years, his allergies had diminished. But now he'd past them onto his daughter.

Shelley lay length ways on the bed, Kennedy's head resting softly on her shoulder. She opened the first page of Cinderella. Her head looked up for a moment, locking eyes with Daniel. They smiled at each other. Shelley kissed the top of Kennedy's head, pulling the toddler closer.

Daniel closed the door, leaving them to have a little mother-daughter time. It was way past Kennedy's bedtime.

By the time Kennedy was asleep it was too late for them to go back to the party and Shelley didn't want to leave the girls now

Daniel sat on his side of the bed, going over the events of the party in his mind. It wasn't like Shelley to be secretive about anything, let alone still being friends with her ex. Especially when they still worked together. He didn't understand why she hadn't told him!

He took off his shoes, placing them on the floor under the bed. His head turned as Shelley crept into the room.

"Is she asleep now?" Daniel asked.

Shelley nodded, collecting her night clothes from the dresser near the door.

"Yeah. I'll keep checking on her every few hours, make sure she's not been sick again."

"Good idea."

Daniel took off his watch, placing on the night stand next to the bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Mitchell had asked him! If he had ever been jealous of Shelley's relationship with other men? And he hadn't, until now. Daniel didn't know why it bothered him so much. There was no way Shelley would ever cheat on him, especially not since what they went through a few years before, with Leda.

"You and Colonel Reynolds seemed a bit, cosy earlier?"

Daniel took a breath whilst waiting for his wife to answer. There was an usually long pause before Shelley answered.

"Yeah, he was just asking me about wedding stuff. You know what cake to buy, that kind of thing." Shelley said.

"I see."

He wasn't entire sure that he believed her. Shelley scuttled off into the adjoining bathroom, taking her night clothes with her. After a minute or so, she re-emerged, her hair tied up in a pony tail and ready for bed. She pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and slipped between the sheets. Daniel had already taken off his pants, replacing them with the jogging bottoms and tatty t shirt he used for bed.

Shelley turned her head, seeing Daniel moving over to her side of the bed, feeling his hand disappear underneath the sheets. She felt his lips on her neck, his hands moving up her leg.

"You know," he whispered. "It is still kind of early."

"I'm tired Daniel. It's been a long day,"

Shelley turned over on her side, pulling the sheets up to her shoulder, practically pushing Daniel away. He laid back on the bed, in mid arousal and a mild state of confusion. Even when she was tired, Shelley never usually denied him. Something was wrong!

THE NEXT DAY

During the night, Kennedy had been sick and Shelley had decided to take her to the doctors in the morning, Leaving Daniel to get Mia ready and take her to school. Something which he relished. Never normally being able to spend any quality time with his girls! And he loved to take Mia to school.

Being the every proud father, waving as she toddled off inside. Daniel often wondered what would have happened a few years ago if he had been able to go to Atlantis. Would his marriage have survived. Shelley hadn't been exactly supportive, being 7 months pregnant at the time! So he was glad he hadn't gone, and hadn't missed his girls growing up.

By the time Shelley made it to the base, she was already late for breakfast with Sam. There was something important Sam wanted to talk to her about, something important!

Sam waved her over as Shelley entered the mess, clutching the take-out iced coffee she'd brought in with her and trying not to hide it.

The redhead smiled as she pulled out a chair.

"How's Kennedy?" Sam asked.

"She's okay. The doctor said it was probably something she ate!"

"Did you tell Daniel?"

Shelley pulled her chair up closer to the table.

"I was going to, but he was in a briefing and I didn't want to interrupt."

Sam nodded, agreeing. One thing they had agreed on over the years was to try and not bring their personal life to work. Even when their kids were concerned.

"I left a message on his cell and a post-it on his computer monitor."

Sam began to laugh, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"So," Shelley whispered. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"You know I had a meeting with the IOA yesterday?"

Shelley nodded.

"Yes."

"They want me to take over from Dr Weir."

"As.. In charge of Atlantis?" Shelley asked.

The Colonel nodded slowly, still unsure if she actually dreamed the whole meeting or if they had really asked her to take over.

"What did you say? Did you accept?"

"I said that I'd have to think about it."  
"And…"

Shelley was eager to hear what Sam had decided. It was a remarkable opportunity.

"What is there to think about, Sam? It's Atlantis."

For a moment, Shelley sounded exactly like Daniel. Knowing that if he were sitting here instead of her, he would say the same thing.

"I know. But it's a lot to think about," Sam said. "There's the distance for a start."

"Wish I could get that far away, at the moment."

Shelley whispered under her breath, a comment caught by her friend. It was unusual to hear her friend say something like that!

"Shell… What's up?" Sam asked.

Her friend shook her head, lowering it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to… This should be your moment. You shouldn't have to listen to me, and my problems."

Sam reached out her hand, placing it on top of her friends. She could see that there was something on her mind. Shelley took in a deep breath… finally letting it out.

"You know it was Colonel Reynolds engagement party last night?"

Sam nodded.

"And you know, he and I used to date."

The Colonel nodded again.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me."

"And that we've been kind of friends every since. I just don't.."

Sam was becoming more worried.

"I've always liked him, Sam."

"Shell…"

What Sam was thinking was crazy. Shelley would never cheat on Daniel, not even if Colonel Reynolds was the last man on the planet.

"We were talking in the kitchen and he said that he still had feelings for me."

"After 6 years?"

Shelley nodded. She couldn't believe it herself. Carrie Walters hadn't been the only woman he'd dated in the last 6 years.

"I was surprised too! He wanted to have lunch with me today."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes. Maybe it'll be good you know, to clear the air. I know when I left Area 51, I kind of left things a bit up in the air."

Sam remembered back when Shelley first arrived at the SGC almost 7 years ago and when Reynolds turned up a few months later.

"You don't think he asked for a re-assignment, do you?"

Shelley shook her head.

"No, I think it was just coincidence."

Shelley stood up from her chair, pushing it under the mess table. Sam followed closely behind her, as she headed out into the corridor and towards the elevator.

"So what do you think lunch is all about then?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We've been friends for a long time. I don't want anything to chance just because he's getting married!"

The colonel nodded, knowing full well how a relationship can change so quickly.

"Have you told Daniel?"

"What about Andrew?" Shelley said, shaking her head. "No, he wouldn't understand."

"No, I don't think he would. Maybe he'd be a little jealous."

Both of them stood at the elevator, waiting for it to open.

"He's never been jealous before."

"Yeah, but this is a little different. I'd just know that if I found out that my wife's ex was still in love with her, I'd definitely be jealous." Sam said.

The doors to the elevator opened and both stepped inside.

A few yards down the corridor, Vala stepped out of a nearby storage room, having listened in on Sam and Shelley's conversation. It was the best piece of gossip she'd heard in a long time. But something struck her. She wanted to tell Daniel, but not to cause a problem in his and Shelley's marriage, but so they can work it out. Thinking about someone else's feelings was an emotion that she thought she'd experience. Although, how ever Daniel found out, he wasn't going to thank the person responsible. Instead, she decided to go to the source itself.

Vala had finally caught up with Colonel Reynolds in the gear up room, checking his supplies before the mission tomorrow morning, not having the time to do it later. She knocked on the open door, peering inside, hoping not to catch him in an awkward position. But she hadn't. He had his nose in his locker. Vala thought for a moment, wandering who he had a picture of inside, Shelley or his fiancé, Carrie.

Reynolds cocked his head around the locker, looking to see who had interrupted him. He saw Vala standing in the doorway and slammed shut the locker door.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

Vala entered the room, sitting on the little bench in front of her.

"I want to talk to you about Shelley Jackson!"

Reynolds didn't move, not amused by Vala's choice of conversation.

"What about her?" he asked innocently.

"I just heard that you still had feelings for her!"

He turned around, glaring at Vala as she stood up again.

"I don't hear you denying it!"

"It's none of your business!"

As he tried to get to the door, Vala stood in front of him, stopping him from making his exit.

"It is my business. Daniel's my friend, and …."

"What?"

"The last thing I want is to see him hurt. He loves her."

Since the accident a few weeks ago, it had finally sunk in that Daniel loved his wife and loved his family.

Reynolds didn't say anything.

"And from what I can see, she loves him. Last thing they need is you stirring things up." Vala added.

He couldn't believe what she was saying. Having Vala Mal Doran preaching to him about keeping out of Daniel's marriage was strange.

"Your one to talk about stirring things up. Every chance you got you did everything you could to make her feel 2 inches tall."

Vala stood with her back to the door and sighed.

"I know we haven't been exactly friendly, but I respect her. To go through what she has and come out on the other side. She doesn't deserve this."

Reynolds reached forwards, grabbing at the door handle and pushing Vala out of the way.

"This is none of your business. If you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be."

Vala moved out of the way, letting him pass. She thought for a moment, realising what she said hadn't made any difference. There hadn't been any evidence at all that he and Shelley were nothing else but good friends. But there was definitely something in the way he talked about her. Vala didn't want to get in the middle of this, whatever it was. She just wanted to be there for Daniel.

The briefing has finished, but not quick enough for Daniel. He'd noticed Shelley standing outside in the corridor and was worried.

He headed back to his office, hoping to finish the report that was already 2 days late.

As he sat at his desk, he saw the post-it on the computer screen and pulled it off to read it properly.

"_Taken K to the doctors. Said its something she ate. Seems okay now. Taken her back to childminder. Love S x."_ Daniel whispered.

Daniel smiled. But his smile disappeared when his phone began to ring. He leant over, picking it up.

"Daniel Jackson… For how long? Can't you find my… I'll be there as soon as I can."

Daniel reached into his pocket, taking out his cell phone, ringing Shelley's number.

"_I'm sorry, but the cellular number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later!"_

"Damn it Shell, where are you?" he cursed out loud.

He sighed, frustrated at not being able to get a hold of his wife. When either of the girls had been sick before, she had never turned off her cell.

When he was off world, it was never even switched off. But why now?

Getting up from his chair, Daniel headed the 2 levels up to where Shelley's office was. His head peered around the door, seeing Mindy alone at her desk.

"Mindy!" he called out.

"Doctor Jackson,"

"Do you know where my wife is? I've been trying to call her but her cell is switched off,"

Daniel entered the office, looking around for any evidence that his wife had been there! He saw a take out coffee cup on her desk, next to her collection of family photographs. Daniel picked it up, being able to tell who's it was straight away. On the outside packing it was clearly marked it IC, iced coffee, Shelley's particular favourite. He showed it to Mindy.

"Yeah she was here. She said she was going out for lunch and would be back this afternoon. I think she wrote it in her diary!"

Mindy reached over to Shelley's desk, almost knocking over a photograph. She gave the diary to Daniel.

He opened it, searching for today's date. Finally, he found it, thumbing down the page to 2pm.

"Lunch with AR, Sparky's, 2pm" Daniel whispered.

It didn't take a genius to work out who AR was, Andrew Reynolds! But why was she having lunch with him? Daniel knew where Sparky's was. They'd been there themselves on several occasions. On the rare times they went out on a date.

"She said she'd be back later! Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Kennedy has been sick again and they wanted someone to go and fetch her. If you see her before I do, tell her I've gone to take her home." Daniel added, his voice tinged with anger and annoyance.

Mindy nodded. She watched as he flew out of the room.

Daniel's car pulled up outside the restaurant. He'd picked up Kennedy at the childminders, having to drop her off at a neighbour whilst he went to find where is wife was. Daniel didn't want to leave Kennedy. She was calling out for him when he left the house, crying her eyes out at being left alone.

After he'd left the house, he sat in the car trying not to get upset. For the last 5 years, at times he had found it hard to be a father. Being away from home for far too long. But lately, since the defeat of the Ori, he had never wanted to be too far from home. Daniel had already missed out on so much, he didn't want to miss anything else.

He got out of his car, walking across the parking lot to the front entrance. As he got inside, he looked around, trying to locate Shelley. The lunch time crowed had just began to calm down and finding his wife, wouldn't be that difficult.

Then he saw her, sitting at a table for 2 at the far corner of the room, with Colonel Reynolds.

They were sitting close together, Reynolds hands on top of Shelley's! She wasn't even trying to pull away. Instead she moved closer. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off what was happening. He noticed Reynolds brush the hair from her eyes, moving it softly behind her ears. Something Daniel did regularly. His hand moved back, caressing Shelley's cheek.

Daniel felt the anger rise in his throat, his breathing increasing as she continued to stare at his wife with another man!

He stood there, not really sure what he was going to do next. Part of him wanting to walk over there and punch him and continue until the pain in his chest went away and he couldn't feel anything anymore. But his rational side took over and waited!

Reynolds leant forward as Daniel continued to watch. The blood began to pound in his ears, his rage begin to boil. He thought back to what Mitchell had asked him the night before. If he had ever been jealous? And he hadn't really been, until now!

Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing! How could she does this, after what they'd been through. After all the grief Shelley had given him about Vala. It had been her who had been seeing someone else.

As Daniel turned around to leave, he saw the kiss. A kiss that his wife didn't pull away from! A soft kiss but passionate kiss.

He had to get out of there quickly, before his irrational head took over.

After lunch, Shelley made her way back to the base and to her office. Mindy was still sitting at her desk, now cluttered with a tray from the mess and several empty cups.

Shelley entered, her mind still on her lunch with Colonel Reynolds. Hopefully it was over with now. Not knowing that it had only just begun.

She sat at her desk, turning on her computer.

"Any messages?" she asked.

Mindy spun around on her chair, remembering her strange encounter with Doctor Jackson earlier.

"Yes, Doctor Jackson. He was looking for you. Kennedy's childminder was trying to get in touch with you. She's been sick again."

Shelley stood quickly, pushing her chair away.

"He said that he was going to go and fetch her!"  
"Did you tell him I was at lunch?"

Mindy nodded.

"Yeah I showed him your diary. That you were at Sparky's!"

A look of sudden terror came over her and a realisation. If he'd have gone to the restaurant, he would have completely got the wrong idea about what he saw.

"Look," Shelley said. "I'm gonna go and see if Kennedy is okay. When you've finished with that analysis, you might as well go home for the day. There's nothing urgent that needs to be taken care of!"

Mindy nodded, thrilled at having the afternoon off.

Shelley could hear Kennedy crying from on the porch. She turned her key quickly, eager to get inside.

As she stepped inside, she saw Daniel in the living room, Kennedy in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"SShh, ssssh," he cooed, kissing her forehead.

Shelley saw her daughter, her eyes full of tears and crying uncontrollably. Then he saw her, his face calm for a the time being.

Finally, Kennedy began to calm in her fathers arms at seeing her mother.

"Where have you been?" Daniel called out, trying not to be too loud. "I left messages, phone calls!"

"I…I.."

Shelley couldn't find the words. Whilst she had been having lunch, her daughter had been calling out for her.

"We'll talk about this in a minute!"

Daniel pushed past her, his daughter still in his arms, carrying her into her bedroom. Since he had gotten home, Kennedy had been crying non stop, crying for her mommy. Their neighbour had told him that when he left, Kennedy had cried for him.

It had given him some comfort that at least one girl in his life wanted him.

A few minutes later, Daniel emerged having finally gotten his daughter to sleep. He stood in the middle of the hall- way, wondering what he was going to say to her, if he was going to say anything at all, and let her confess to her sordid little affair.

Shelley stood in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water. She turned around, seeing Daniel a few feet away, staring at her.

"I tried to call you, several times,"

"I had my cell switched off!" she said.

Daniel's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Off, your daughter has been sick for the last few days and you turn it OFF!"

"I know it was… a mistake!"

"A MISTAKE!"

Daniel's tone of voice changed, becoming more and more angry. He didn't know which angered him most, that her cell had been switched off when their daughter had been ill. Or that she had was having an affair.

"Sssh, you'll wake her up again!"

"Again. She's been crying for you most of the day, and you were…. Where?"

This was it, was she going to confess?

"I was at lunch, with a friend."

She used the word, friend, sparingly.

"At Sparky's?" he asked.

There was a long pause before Shelley realised, Daniel had seen them.

"Daniel!"

Shelley moved quickly towards him, only to have him back away.

"NO, Don't…!"

Daniel backed away, back towards the door. He took his coat off the hook and stopped by the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Tears began to fill up in her eyes. Knowing that he thought the worst of her, was more than she could handle.

"To the base. There's something I have to do."

"When are you coming back? We need to talk!"

Daniel shook his head.

"The last thing I want to do is talk."

"But.. When are you coming back," she asked again.

As Daniel stopped at the door, he turned around one more time to look at her, seeing that she was crying. But he didn't give her an answer, and just left.

Shelley just stood there, wondering why he hadn't shouted at her, demanding to know what was going on! But she knew why. That wasn't Daniel. He usually brooded over it for a few hours, then they'd have a huge argument, followed by the make up sex. She hoped that in a few hours he would calm down and would come home, so they could talk about it and she could explain what really happened.

At around 6pm, Sam Carter had a tearful call from her friend and went straight around to offer her support. She didn't know how long she was going to be at the SGC for, thinking seriously about taking up the IOA's offer to join Atlantis.

As Sam entered the house, she saw Shelley in the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine. Music filled the room. Sam recognised it being by Sarah McLachlan, Full of Grace. Knowing that the artist was a favourite of her friends.

"Shell, was is it?" she asked.

The redhead turned, tears in her eyes, and moved towards her visitor.

"I think Daniel left me!"

Shelley began to cry, uncontrollably.

"What? I'm sure he hasn't," Sam said.

Shelley moved closer, tears streaming down her cheek. Sam opened her arms, hugging her friend.

"Hey, its okay, its okay."

"What am I going to do?"

Shelley pulled away, becoming more and more hysterical.

"What exactly happened?"

The redhead sat down on a nearby chair, her hands shaking.

"I got home, Kennedy was crying. He asked me when I'd been and he wasn't happy that I turned off my cell, especially when she was sick. Daniel seemed to know where I'd been… that I'd been with.. He must have seen me!"

"You don't know that?"

Shelley stood up, pacing the room, shaking her head.

"I do, he saw me, he must have. He that I've been having an affair, Sam. How could he think that."

"What exactly happened at lunch?"

Finally Shelley stopped, propping herself up against the wall.

On the ride back to the base, Daniel had gone over it in his mind over and over again. Wondering how Shelley could do this? After what they'd been through. And with someone he worked with, had respected as a colleague, someone who had gone into battle with and someone who had risked his life to safe him. As Daniel thought about it, when he had re taken human form, it had been Colonel Reynolds who had found him as he had come out of the wilderness. Now he understood the look on his face when he had seen him. A mixture of shock and annoyance. He wondered how many times Shelley had turned for him for support over the years.

When he'd gotten to the base, Daniel hadn't gone to his office to work, but to his quarters. The quarters he had stayed in several times, notably when Vala had handcuffed them both together. There was no way he could have subjected Shelley to having Vala stay in their house. So staying at the base was his only choice. Being as Shelley was 8 months pregnant at the time, he didn't want to make her feel worse. But now, he couldn't stop thinking if all that time, she had been seeing Reynolds?

How long had it gone on for? One horrible thought kept crossing his mind! What about his girls? Were they really his daughters? And that angered him more than anything.

Daniel sat in the dark, on the edge of the bed, not wanting to move. He felt this wait pressing down on him! He was in shock. But he had to calm down, never having felt like this before. Shelley had never given him cause to be jealous before. Although, there had been this game they used to play, where she would try and make him jealous, just so they could have the hot make up sex afterwards. And it was always amazing. But it was just a game. This wasn't a game! This was his life. The woman he loved was having an affair with another man. This couldn't be happening.

Daniel shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts in his head. The thought of Reynolds being near her, touching her made him want to punch his hand through the nearest wall or the Colonel's face! That would only make him feel better for a few minutes. Then he would still be left with the pain and the lies. No matter what he tried to do he couldn't get those images from his mind. Seeing Reynold's hand on top of her, moving closer as he prepared to kiss her. Then the kiss itself. He wondered if that was the way he had always kissed her?

He looked up as he heard a gently tapping on the door. Whoever it was, he didn't want to see them. He didn't want to see anyone, let alone talk about what was going on.

After a few secons, the door opened slowly, letting a stream of blinding light into the room. He'd gotten used to the peace and quiet that the dark had given him.

"Daniel!"

Vala whispered, opening the door a little more.

"Go away," Daniel practically shouted.

Vala shook her head, refusing to be dismissed so easily.

"I can't do that, Daniel."

She opened the door, turning to switch on the light. Daniel shielded his eyes with his arm, grimacing at the brightness and the intrusion.

Vala stood in the middle of the room, staring at Daniel. She saw the pain in his eyes, echoing what his face told her. He looked pale and withdrawn. His eyes red and swollen. Not the Daniel she was used too.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Daniel stood up, his eyes now fully adjusted to the new light.

"Well, as you can see…"

"Don't make a joke."

Vala moved across the room, to where Daniel was standing. She'd never seen him look so distraught. She could see that he had been crying, but would never mention it.

"I'm the joke. Does everyone know?"

She shook her head. She certainly hadn't told anyone what she had overheard. Except for Reynolds himself.

"You're not a joke, Daniel. I don't think there's even anything going on between them!"

Her tone of voice was strong, determined.

"What! I can't believe, you of all people are defending her?"

Vala shook her head. She wasn't defending Shelley because she thought that there wasn't anything to defend.

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Daniel who had begun to pace the room, angrily.

"I know, but I'm not defending her. After what I overheard. I just don't think there's anything going on!"

Daniel stopped in mid pace and turned around.

"Overheard what?" he asked.

Vala took in a deep breath, trying to recall the exact conversation she had overheard.

"I heard her and Sam talking. It didn't sound like she was having an affair."

"Oh," Daniel shouted back. "And what did it sound like?" he asked.

"Like a woman who's ex was still in love with her and didn't know how to let him down." Vala said.

Vala let it out all in one breath.

"Really?"

"Yes. You know her, better than anyone. Do you think she's capable of having an affair?"

Of course he didn't want to think she was capable, but all the evidence lead to it. He stood in the middle of the room, wishing that it wasn't true.

"She's not like that Daniel, she's not like me." Vala added. "After all these months you've tried to make me realise that she's the only one for you and you honestly believe that she would be with anyone other than you."

Daniel wanted to believe her, for everything to be okay.

"Not only that," Vala said, standing up. "But you love her, you adore her. I've seen it in your eyes."

Daniel sat on a chair next to a desk he used to work on.

"I do love her, but…"

"But nothing," Vala said, placing her hand on top of Daniel's. "She'd never do anything to hurt you, or those two beautiful girls of yours."

He looked up at her, seeing the sincerity on her face.

"Go home, talk to her."

Sam had finally managed to calm Shelley down. She'd never seen her friend so anxious and guilty, even though she had nothing to feel guilty about.

Shelley had been asleep on the sofa, her exhaustion taking its toll. Sam had agreed to listen out in case either of the girls woke up or if Kennedy was taken ill again.

The redhead stirred as Sam accidentally banged into the kitchen table as she cleaned up after dinner.

"Daniel!" Shelley muttered, still a little groggy as she woke up.

"No Shell, it's just me!"

Shelley peered over the sofa, seeing Sam stacking the plates into the dishwasher.

"Did he call?"

Sam shook her head, just as disappointed as her friend. Shelley sat up, looking at the clock above her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Not long, only half an hour."

"I should go and see if Kennedy's okay!"

"No, no," Sam whispered. "I just checked on her, she's fast asleep."

Shelley stood, realising that Daniel hadn't come home and had never been home this late before. Not without ringing her first.

"Are you still hungry? You didn't eat much dinner!"

Shelley shook her head. She couldn't eat, not when Daniel thought that she was having an affair. How could she eat, how could she even breath? As soon as she saw Daniel again, she would tell him everything. Only one thought had crossed her mind. How could Daniel think she would be capable of cheating? And she didn't care if he thought that or not. She knew the truth and that's all that mattered.

Her head turned for a second, at hearing something behind her. Sounding like a key in the door.

"Daniel?" she called out.

The door opened and Daniel stood in the doorway. Shelley felt her heart stop as she saw him. He wasn't wearing his glass's. He looked tired, his hair all ruffled from where he'd held his head in his hand.

Sam appeared from behind her, picking up her coat from over the sofa.

"Call me if you need anything!" she said, placing a friendly hand on Shelley's shoulder.

But Shelley didn't say anything. All she could do was to look at her husband. They were staring at each other.

"I…"

Shelley tried to find the words but couldn't find one that would work.

"Just tell me nothing happened!" Daniel said.

"Nothing happened."

Tears began to roll down her face at seeing how upset he looked. Ever since she had known him, he had found it hard to express his feelings. It was as though because he was around military types 24/7, their need to keep their feelings inside had rubbed off on him. But occasionally, Shelley saw his emotional side.

He moved across the room towards her, his intent clear.

"Tell me nothing happened?" he asked again.

"Nothing… nothing happened!"

He stood directly in front of her.

"Tell me nothing happened!"

Shelley saw the tears forming in his eyes. His eyes were still red from earlier. She shook her head again. Hoping that her constant repeats would make him realise that nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" Shelley said, insisting.

Daniel looked into her eyes. Seeing those green eyes he'd always loved. He raised his hand, brushing it against her cheek. Trying to wipe away the thought of seeing Reynolds do the same thing. Shelley closed her eyes, feeling his touch against her skin. Daniel thought back, remembering that she hadn't closed her eyes when 'he' had touched her. Only Daniel had ever made her feel like that.

"Nothing happened!"

Shelley opened her eyes, seeing Daniel's face changed. He wiped the tears from her eyes. Every time he looked at her, all he could see was Reynolds kissing her, touching her, the way he was supposed too. He had to stop it, he had to get rid of the memory, permanently.

Daniel pulled her close to him, pressing his lips hard against hers! His emotional side had finally taken over. He wanted her, to reclaim what was his.

Daniel moved her back towards a nearby wall. Shelley felt his hands everywhere. They moved to between her thighs, whilst his lips led a trail from her own lips, down to her neck.

Under her skirt, Daniel pushed down her panties with one hand whilst raising her arm, pinning her against the wall. Shelley's breathing became heavy as she found herself increasingly aroused. She reached out, grabbing at Daniel's pants, unzipping them.

Daniel let go of her arms, lifting her up in to his own, hard against the wall. She wrapped her legs tight around him.

The kisses were hard, heated, full of passion. He wanted her so much. Shelley felt him inside her. His rhythm was slow and steady but intense. She ran his fingers through his hair, wanting him more and more. The memories of the last few hours beginning to fade away.

Shelley's whole body began to tense, feeling him deep inside her as Daniel finally found his release!

Their rhythm began to slow as she started to come down from their emotional and physical high.

Daniel held her close, trying not to show her how hurt he still was.

All night they'd made love. Intense, emotional, incredible sex.

Finally after a mixture of physical and emotional exhaustion, Shelley fell asleep. She lay on Daniel, on his stomach. Daniel had continued to run his hands down her hair, whispering that it was going to be okay, that everything will be okay now.

Daniel got up out of the bed, trying not to wake up his wife. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. Still going through the events of the last 24 hours in his mind! Shelley had told him over and over again that nothing had happened between herself and Colonel Reynolds. Hoping to make him understand! Daniel was scared that if he even thought it was true, for just one moment, that he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

He looked back at Shelley, who was sleeping peacefully, contented in the aftermath of their love making.

Daniel smiled as he looked at her. Her hair resting comfortably over her bare shoulders, never seeing a more beautiful sight! She'd turned over several times in the night, murmuring softly, smiling, probably remembering the events of the night.

Daniel stood by the bedroom window, gazing out into nothing. He thought about the night, feeling out of control. They'd never made love like that before. So out of control and crazy. Was it a product of the problems they had or a resolution to it? He closed his eyes, remembering. Still being able to feel the softness of her skin under his fingertips, being able to taste her. How she moved a certain way when he touched her, the smell of her hair. The moment she came, when she called out his name, over and over and over again. His name! No one else's. Daniel… Danny…Danny, had come from her lips.

One thing he couldn't stop thinking of pinning her to the bed. He'd known for a long how it excited her and how in control it made him feel. Feeling her body underneath him, not being able to take his hands off her. Daniel wanted the feeling to last forever!

Finally the sun rose and it shone into their bedroom!

Shelley stretched out her arms, feeling the empty space where Daniel had occupied the night before. But his side was empty, although still warm. Shelley smiled, knowing that he couldn't be far away.

She heard noises coming from the living room, girly, child like noises. The redhead got out of bed, putting on her robe that always lay on the bottom of the bed.

As she stepped into the hallway, she heard Daniel's voice, calmer than the night before. Mia sat at the kitchen table, swirling her spoon around the milk in her cereal. Kennedy was in her high chair, next to her sister, sucking on a zippy cup of orange juice.

"Hey!" she called out.

Daniel turned around the see Shelley by the table, kissing Mia on the forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you could do with a rest,"

He placed Kennedy's breakfast on the little table in front of her, smiling as she began to eat it with her fingers and not the spoon he's placed in her hand.

"Don't you have to be off somewhere this morning?"

Daniel nodded.

"Yes, but I wanted to see the girls before I went. I might not be back for a few days."

Shelley turned her attention to her youngest daughter, feeling her forehead.

"She seems fine now!" Daniel said.

His wife looked up at him, wondering the same of them.

"Are we… fine now?"

Daniel stood besides her, holding her hand, squeezing it. He leaned forward, kissing her lips softly.

"Yes."

Shelley felt the weight from her shoulders lifted!

"You should get ready, or you'll be late!" she said.

Daniel looked at himself, realising that he was only half dressed. He moved past her, making his way back to the bedroom. As he got near, the phone on a nearby desk began to ring.

"It's okay, I'll get that. You'll be late."

Shelley picked up the phone, a smile on her face. Last night, she didn't smile. She hadn't smiled all night. It had been too intense. But now, in the light of day, she could.

"Hello, Shelley Jackson,"

Her smile widened as she said her name!

_"Shelley, is Andrew!"_

Then her smile disappeared.

"What is it? No I can't talk now I have to get the girls off to school… I know I said I'd call but I've been busy….."

Daniel appeared in the doorway of his bedroom, seeing Shelley on the phone in front of him. He slowly crept up behind her.

"I said I can't talk now… Yes he is… No don't say that! Andrew please….. Okay, tomorrow!"

"Andrew!" Daniel whispered behind her.

Shelley turned quickly, dropping the phone onto the table.

"You're still…."

He couldn't speak. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was still going on! She'd lied to him!

"No… No… Please let me…"

"NO!" Daniel shouted.

He pushed past her, making his way towards the front door.

"DANIEL!" Shelley shouted after him.

This time, he didn't even look back.

It was Shelley who turned back, Kennedy beginning to cry behind her and went back into the kitchen to comfort her daughter.

Daniel couldn't take it anymore! She's lied to him.

He stood in the gate room, Sam and Vala staring at him. They could tell that something was wrong! Not being his usual Daniel-self, eager to go on another mission, wondering what was waiting for them out there, and excited about it.

The huge doors on their left opened and Daniel's face froze as SG3 emerged. He didn't know that they were going with them, no one had told him.

"Daniel!"

Vala saw Reynolds, taking Daniel's arm and pulling him away. Colonel Reynolds held back, not wanting to make a bad situation worse.

They all stood back as they heard KAWOOSH behind them.

Daniel looked back, seeing Reynolds talking to someone from his team, a smug look on his face, or so Daniel thought. He wanted to punch him, make him hurt the way he hurt and more!

Mitchell and Teal'c stepped onto the ramp, already heading through the gate. Daniel was next, followed by Sam and Vala.

"WAIT… DANIEL!" A voice down the corridor yelled.

A flustered Shelley ran into the gate room, hoping to stop Daniel before he made his way to the other side.

He stopped, just before the event horizon and turned to look at her. The loving, tender Daniel she had experienced several hours ago, had gone.

Daniel turned away, not saying anything, disappearing through the gate. She looked up at Sam.

"I'll talk to him," the colonel whispered.

And followed behind the others. Colonel Reynolds stepped on to the ramp, not being able to understand what was going on. Hoping that there might still be a chance, but really knowing that there wasn't.

The meeting between SG1 and the Torran's had gone well, and a trade agreement had been worked out, largely thanks to Daniel. The head of their delegation hadn't liked the way Mitchell had looked at him. He didn't want to talk to a Jaffa or a woman, so that ruled out Teal'c, Vala and Sam. So Daniel was all that was left.

After an hour it had become evident that not all of the Torran's wanted them there, so Mitchell had asked SG3 to keep an eye on Daniel, namely Colonel Reynolds in particular. Mitchell didn't care if Daniel wanted him there or not, he was staying!

The Torran's town was small and pretty, similar to ones they had visited in the past. The rest of SG1 were shown around the town, leaving Daniel and Colonel Reynolds.

The Torran leader, Cession, stood up, nodding at Daniel. The talks were over for the moment. Cession going back to the rest of his people.

But it looked good. Their medical technology and medicines for help rebuilding their society after being almost destroyed by the Ori.

Daniel stood up, pushing his chair from underneath him. Reynold's who was standing a few feet away, turned around.

"Are we done?" he asked.

Daniel didn't respond, instead, he moved away from the table, heading out into the open. Reynold's reached out, grabbing hold of Daniel's shoulder.

"Hey, not so fast."

But Daniel didn't stop, he carried on outside. He squinted as he appeared in the bright sunshine of the early afternoon. A few feet away, a few local children were playing some kind of football game.

Daniel heard the colonel's voice behind him, telling him to stop. The sound of his voice made him want to kill him. After his speech the other night about how much he loved his fiancé and how happy he was that she'd said yes when he proposed, it made Daniel realise that he wasn't the man he thought he was!

"I said wait!"

Finally Daniel stopped, in the middle of the courtyard and turned around.

"What!" he shouted.

Reynold's stood in front of him. Neither of them liked each other right now, but he was gonna be damned if he was going to let something happened to Daniel. It was his job and he was going to do it, no matter what Daniel said or did.

"Look, about Shelley!"

Daniel shook his head, furiously…

"Don't.. don't you dare talk about her. If you think for one moment you're going to get my girls, you've got another thing coming!"

Reynold's was confused!

"What?"

"I know that you've been sleeping with her."

The colonel looked around, shaking his head.

"Is that what you think has been going on?" he asked.

There was a long pause before Daniel finally could speak the answer.

"I saw you yesterday at lunch. All over each other!"

Daniel felt the anger rising in his throat again! Just one memory of what he saw made him want to lose control. Surely he couldn't be held responsible. Daniel turned, moving away again. But Reynolds stood in front of him, stopping him from moving.

"Get out of my way,"

Daniel was trying to be as calm as possible, but it wasn't easy. He didn't want his personal life to spill over into his professional life. But having Reynolds in his face… was the last straw.

He tried to push his way through. Reynolds grabbed Daniel's arm, pulling him back, wanting to make him understand.

"I admit I got a little carried away!"

"Carried away! I could kill you for what you've done!"

"What about Shelley?"

They stood in the middle of the courtyard, unaware of what was going on around them.

"Do you honestly think that she'd cheat on you? Do you really?" Reynolds asked. "If you do then you really don't know her at all."

Finally Daniel began to realise.

"She loves you. I wish she didn't," Reynolds said, "But she does. And I'd have her back in a heartbeat."

That was something Daniel didn't want to hear, at all.

"After everything you've done to her, she's never even looked twice at me. What you saw yesterday was…."

Andrew thought back… That last kiss, had been the last kiss.

"Was just me. She loves you…"

Reynolds stopped mid way through his sentence, thinking that he could hear something. He looked around, seeing movement in the distance.

"Get down," he shouted.

He ducked quickly firing his gun in the distance. The kids a few feet away, all scattered in different directions, as though it was a regular occurrence and knew where to go.

"This is SG3 leader, in need of back up." he shouted over his radio.

But it was too late. He looked down at the ground next to him, seeing Daniel laying motionless.

After the incident in the briefing room, Shelley had gone back to her office, almost in tears at being ignored by her husband!

The events of the last few days had split her focus. Her work had begun to suffer and she couldn't let her assistant Mindy take on it all. She had to do something to take her mind off things. There was a briefing of the new science teams, a briefing that she was in charge of. It was a disaster! Her 'speech' wasn't even finished and she didn't even have time to finish it.

Mindy placed a cup of iced coffee on Shelley's desk, smiling, hoping that for just a few minutes she could make her friend smile.

"I thought you could do with this,"

Shelley picked up the cup, taking a sip.

"Thank you. I'm gonna need it if I can't get this briefing ready in the next hour."

Mindy went through the pile of papers on Shelley's desk, narrowly missing the photo of Daniel, handing her boss 2 sheets of paper.

"I thought you could use this too?"

Shelley looked at the papers.

"You finished the briefing?"

"Yeah, you seemed a bit out of it the last few days. You don't mind, do you?"

Shelley shook her head, in fact she welcomed it. Her mind was all over the place!

"Of course not. Why don't you come with me and you can prompt me if I mess up. Which I have done a lot lately."

"I'm sure it'll be okay!"

The redhead smiled, hoping that everything would be okay.

The new SGC science teams had been handpicked from the best and brightest the world had to offer. Several of which had previously served on Atlantis, now bringing their talents back to Earth.

Shelley had gone through the exact same thing several years ago. Now head of her own department, she'd gained the respect of her fellow scientist, let alone the members of SG7 of whom she frequently went off world with, on research assignments only. Which had given her great confidence. Ten years ago, the very thought of holding a briefing on her own would have given her hives.

She stood next to the monitor, it showing key position at the SGC, including the gate room and certain areas that were off limits to certain people.

"As you can see from the monitor….."

Something made her stop mid way through her sentence. Everyone looked up as red lights began to shine into the room and the base's siren boomed out loud.

"_Medical emergency in the gate room, immediately!"_

Shelley froze to the spot. Only 3 teams had gone off world today, SG9, SG3 and SG1. SG9 had returned about half an hour ago.

"What the hell is that?" one of the scientist asked.

Mindy stood up, trying to calm them down.

"Don't worry, it's just procedure," she said.

"Procedure." Shelley repeated.

Shelley moved towards the window, looking down at the gate room. Several med teams were already on stand by. Whatever was going on, it was big! Mindy placed a hand on Shelley's shoulder as the gate activated.

She held in her breath for as long as she could. As Sam and Vala emerged from the gate, she let it out quickly. Turning on her heels she ran down the steps, down into the control room. General Landry had already beaten her too it. Waiting for a few more seconds, she saw the rest of SG3 appear, followed by Mitchell and Colonel Reynolds.

Vala looked up at the control room, seeing Shelley. There it was, the look that told her everything.

"NO!"

The scientist turned around, now racing out of the control room almost knocking over a technician in the process.

As she emerged in the gate room, Mitchell stood on the ramp, turning around, waiting.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Shelley looked at the others, noticing the blood on Colonel Reynolds jacket. Andrew stood next to her, not being able to find the words! Her attention was diverted as Teal'c came through the gate, holding Daniel in his arms.

"NO!" Shelley shouted.

As she ran forward, Vala grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her back so Doctor Lam could do her job. Teal'c laid him down on the stretcher, placing his head safely down. The blood was everywhere, all over Daniel's jacket and on Teal'c's.

"Daniel…. Daniel..!" she called out.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Lam said. "Lets get him into the OR!"

Shelley found herself enveloped in Vala's arms, offering comfort, which more than surprised her. Vala felt the woman sobbing against her. The medics pushed their way back out of the gate room, wheeling Daniel away.

"What the hell happened?" Landry shouted from behind them.

"They just came out of nowhere Sir," Reynolds said. "We didn't even know they were there until it was too late."

"Doctor Jackson?"

"They seemed to be only aiming at him. Probably because he was negotiating the talks."

"Briefing room in one hour." Landry said.

No one could still believe what was happening. Shelley found her way out of Vala's arms, tears rolling down her face.

"If I'd have known they were out there, I would have never let him leave the meeting hall!" Reynolds added.

Shelley looked up.

"You were with him?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, regretting every single decision he'd made over the last few days!

"Yes. I was with him during the meetings, but he left the hall and went outside. I told him not too, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"You let this happen! You let this happen!"

Shelley raised her hand, slapping Reynolds across the face.

"If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive you!"

No one was expecting that. All of them now realising that there was nothing going on between them.

During the surgery, Shelley hadn't moved from outside the OR. She'd refused to leave, only moving for a short time to call the childminder and hope that they could have the girls for longer. And to tell them that she'd be home as soon as she could.

Sam had stayed with her friend, offering her all the support she could. She didn't mention Reynolds or what had been happening the last few days. Just concentrating on getting Shelley through the next few hours. Doctor Lam had told them that he'd lost a lot of blood and that there had been severe tissue damage around the wound and that it would be touch and go for the next 24 hours.

After the operation, Doctor Lam moved Daniel to one of the medical observation rooms and one in particular. The one that Daniel ascended in. Shelley didn't want to be there. Reliving those painful memories. Of not being able to say goodbye! And the whole it had left in her life.

Daniel lay unconscious on the med bed, still wearing blue scrubs. Shelley pulled her chair up close to the bed, aware that the rest of SG1 were watching from the observation room above her!

"I can't believe this has happened!" Mitchell said. "What were they doing."

"Maybe they weren't paying attention." Vala added, turning around.

"What's that supposed to mean."

She didn't want to tell everyone Daniel's business, but his anger had almost cost him his life.

"Daniel thought that Shelley and Colonel Reynolds were having an affair," she said, finally letting it out.

"What… that's crazy!"

"I know." Vala said.

No one believed that Shelley could possibly have an affair. She and Daniel had been through so much since they'd been together.

"Reynolds?" Mitchell asked, again. "He's engaged!"

Vala nodded.

"I think he's had a thing for her for years!" she said.

"I still can't believe they let their personal lives effect their job,"

They all looked down into the infirmary, watching as Shelley began to cry again.

"She must be something really special!" Vala said.

Now that was a statement, Mitchell thought he'd never hear Vala say.

Shelley held Daniel's hand, scared to let go. She kept seeing the look on his face when he went through the gate, as though she had torn his world apart. How could she make him understand that nothing was going on, that nothing could ever go on. That he was the only one she loved.

Her head turned slightly, hearing someone enter the room behind her.

"How is he?" Sam whispered.

The colonel appeared next to her, reaching out to hold her hand. Shelley smiled.

"Unconscious," she whispered. "Doctor Lam said that he should be okay."

"That's good."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

Shelley took in a deep breath.

"You saw the way he looked at me before he went through the gate. He hates me. He still thinks that I've…"

Sam shook her head.

"I've lost him."

"Shell, you haven't. I was talking to Colonel Reynolds…."

This time Shelley shook her head. She didn't want to hear his name. This was all his fault. If he hadn't have told her that he was still in love with her, it would never have happened.

"He was talking to Daniel just before… He tried to make him realise that it was all him. That you weren't interested. That you love Daniel."

"I do.." Shelley said, all teary eyed.

"I know you do, Shell. And he will too."

Sam gripped her hand harder. She was sure that they could work it out. They loved each other and had 2 amazing little girls. They could survive anything! Sam knew Daniel, probably more than anyone. She knew that he wouldn't let them go so easily.

Shelley knew that her friend was right. That Daniel knew that she loved him. She just wanted to hear him say it.

She looked at him, moving closer to the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. It made her smile. He looked so cute when his hair was all messed up and she loved that little quiff he had sometimes. It was just so adorable.

Tears began to fall from her eyes again.

"I wish you'd wake up," she whispered. "I want you to tell me everything is gonna be okay. That you still love me…."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing happened, Daniel. Nothing would ever happen. You're the only one I've loved since Nathan. I never told anyone about him, except for you. Cause I wanted to be with you, want to be with you," she said. "Andrew, he… he wanted to know if I was happy with you, that if there was ever a chance that…And there isn't. I love you. Love our life, our girls. How could you even doubt that?"

She sniffled, her tears beginning to dry. She continued to look at Daniel, wondering if he was dreaming whilst he was unconscious. And what was he dreaming about? Hopefully about her, about the good times and not the chaos of the last few days. She never wanted to think about that again.

Her eyes began to tire. It had been a long day and would be an even longer night! She bent down, resting her head softly on Daniel's stomach, making sure she was away from any life or death equipment and wires. It felt nice, being so close to him. Last night, she had fallen asleep in the exact the same position. It was comfortable and safe. She'd never felt as safe as she did when she was with Daniel! He had been the one who had rescued her, made her safe.

Finally her eyes began to close.

Shelley felt movement beneath her, feeling Daniel's body move. Her eyes opened quickly. There was a hand on her head, smoothing down her hair.

"Shelley!" a voice whispered.

She looked up, seeing Daniel's eyes finally open, seeing those beautiful baby blues.

"You're awake."

Her eyes began to fill up with tears again.

"Hey, no tears. No more tears."

Daniel stretched out his hand, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I thought I'd lost you!"

Daniel shook his head. He held her face in his hand, smiling.

"You could never lose me, never."

Shelley moved up, coming face to face with Daniel. She kissed him softly, still crying.

Daniel spent a total of 4 days in the infirmary. Doctor Lam wanted to make sure that there was no sign of infection, which there wasn't. On the 4th day, he was well enough to go home. Shelley had organised a little surprise for him. Their daughters waited eagerly to see their daddy. Kennedy had finally gotten over the bug she'd caught and Mia wanted to show him the painting she'd made.

Whilst Daniel had been in the infirmary, Shelley had been overwhelmed with the support her friends had offered. Even Vala had offered to baby sit whilst Shelley was at the base with Daniel. Which she hadn't taken her up on, but appreciated the sentiment. Maybe finally they were finally getting on, maybe but probably not.

Daniel and Shelley left the room that had been his prison for the last 4 days. His arm and shoulder still strapped. The pain came and went. Doctor Lam had prescribed his mild pain killer and more bed rest for the next few days. He was still a little weak, leaning on his wife as they made their way down the corridor towards the elevator.

They stopped as the door opened. Colonel Reynolds appeared in front of them, all a little shocked to see each other.

"Shell, why don't you take my bag to the car."  
"Are you sure. Are you gonna be okay?"

Daniel smiled.

"I'm sure. I won't be long."

"Okay."

Shelley entered the elevator, watching the two of them as the doors closed between them.

"Whatever it is you want to say, just say it." Reynolds said.

"Mitchell said that you did everything you could after I got shot. I just wanted too.."

Truth was, the fact that he had covered for him whilst he was injured didn't make up for the fact that he was in love with his wife.

"It's my job."

Daniel slid his key card down the reader on the wall, waiting for the elevator, again. Reynolds walked past him, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, there is one thing," he said.

Daniel entered the elevator, holding the door with his free hand.

"If you ever slip up, or hurt her, I'll be right there."

"What about your fiancé?" Daniel asked.

But Reynolds didn't answer, he just turned and walked away.

Daniel heard his ultimatum ringing in his ears all the way up to the parking lot, where Shelley waited for him. She didn't ask what they'd talked about. Not wanting to bring the situation up again.

They didn't talk much on the way home, just how much the girls had missed him and how excited they were to see him again! Daniel was looking forward to seeing them too. He always missed them whilst he was off world or busy at work. That's why he had so many pictures of them in his office, as a constant reminder.

Shelley put the key in the door, slowly, knowing what laid ahead for them inside. She opened the door, letting Daniel in first.

"Surprise."

They all shouted. There was Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala.

"Welcome home!"

Daniel smiled, seeing all his friends in front of him. On the wall above them was a banner, delightfully painted by two very talented ladies.

"Do you like the banner," Shelley said. "The girls made it."

Daniel looked around, searching for his 2 of his favourite girls. They emerged from behind Sam.

"Daddy!" they shouted.

They ran towards their dad, hugging his legs.

"Hey, steady," Shelley said. "Why don't you go and get your surprise."

"Yay, surprise," Mia shouted.

They ran back into their bedrooms, returned a few seconds later, clutching a card. Kennedy handed it to her father, hoping that he'd like it.

"Do you like it?" Mia asked.

"Its beautiful girls, thank you."

Daniel read the card, smiling.

"So," Vala said. "When do we get to eat the cake?"

Shelley smirked. On the odd occasion that Vala made her laugh. God knows it was better than wanting to constantly throttle her.

"CAKE!" the girls shouted together.

The redhead laughed at their daughters fondness for cake. Definitely a trait inherited from their O'Neill side.

Daniel stood in the hallway, watching as his friends disappeared into the kitchen with his daughters. Shelley watched too, feeling Daniel's hand in hers, not wanting to let go!


End file.
